


Neon lights, football and stone walls

by DSp8ceComet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Break Up, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Romance, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: Jisung breaks it off with Chenle. Renjun takes him to a bar to take his mind off of it.☆ Hastily written in my Renle feels
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Neon lights, football and stone walls

"I'm tired, Chenle. This isn't working out."

Renjun shot up from his seat, eyes blown wide open in disbelief. "I can't believe this guy." In anger, he had switched back to his native tongue. Chenle simply shrugged and hugged his knees closer to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Renjun's expression softened at that, walking over to Chenle and plopping down next to him on his bed. He enveloped the younger in a hug, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of his neck. Chenle felt his heartbeat quicken and prayed that Renjun couldn't hear it. He couldn't know, not yet. "Lele, do you want me to talk to him?"

His heart did a whole gymnastics routine at the nickname, trying his best to fight down a blush. "Don't worry about me, Renjun-ge. It was a mutual breakup. I'm just..." He trailed off, sighing softly. If Jisung were here, Chenle would've surely been applauded for his A+ acting. The silver-haired boy pulls away, but Chenle's hands instinctively latched onto his shirt. He feels Renjun stiffen for a moment, before relaxing and proceeding to detatch the other's hands from him, holding them in his.

Chenle couldn't breathe normally at this point.

"Forget about it, Lele- let's go out and party!"

-

He didn't expect Renjun to look so fine in a white button up and black skinny jeans. Just kidding, he did.

He was doing his best not to ogle, he really was. Unfortunately, he had just downed 5 shots of tequila and he was so, so out of it.

"Chenle?" When did Renjun's face come so close to his? Oh, or maybe he did that. He can't remember. "Yes," A hiccup, "-ge?" Renjun's eyes were beautiful, even under the horrendously ugly flashing lights of the club. He wanted to get a closer look, so he leaned forward, lips brushing against Renjun's nose. His ge's eyes were blown wide open for some reason, and he could see his reflection clearly in them. He giggles and begins to blubber about how shiny Renjun's eyes were.

As Chenle finally pulls back away from him, Renjun let out a sigh of relief. Both of their cheeks were red now, even though Renjun only had half a pint of long island. He probably should have watched what Chenle was ordering, seeing that he looked really sad. That damned kid, Renjun swore if they ever crossed paths he'd sock him in the face.

The two of them walked around the club, talking about nothing in particular. They weren't drunk enough to be obnoxious, but they were too wasted to care about anything at all- so despite knowing better than to dance in his drunken state, when Chenle asked he couldn't say no. He watched as Chenle danced in full force, moving his body to the music.

He still managed to be beautiful under the glaring, flashing lights.

His smile, infectious. His laugh, melodic.

And then some bozo walked over and started flirting with him.

"You're a sexy dancer for someone so young-" The man's voice was already sickening to him. "What's your name?"

Renjun could see the disgust in Chenle's eyes, and when the dickhead hooked an arm around his best friend's waist, something seethed inside of him. He didn't know what.

"Get the hell away from him." Renjun shoved the man off Chenle, wrapping him in his arms. The man stared at them incredulously. "Oh? You two dating or something?" He says it in a taunting way, and Renjun was filled with an ungodly amount of rage.

"Yes, actually- now, fuck off."

The man grabs Renjun by the shoulder and pushes him back. They stared each other down for a moment, Renjun opening his mouth to say something right as the lights go out. "C'mon, ge, let's get out of here," Chenle whispered. He didn't even notice Chenle had slipped out of his arms, too busy killing the man with his gaze even in the pitch black of the bar. He let himself be dragged out by the younger, the incessant grumbles of the patrons covering their footsteps.

The two of them walked around outside, past the neon signs and the music. They were both drunk as hell, but they weren't alone anymore. They were with each other.

As Renjun felt the effects of the alcohol wear off slightly, he asked, "Were you the one who cut the lights?"

Chenle nodded. "I didn't want the fight to escalate further, though I don't think we'll be let back into that bar anytime soon." They share a laugh, and Renjun smiles. "Thank you." "What are you thanking me for?" 

Chenle kicks a pebble by the side of the road. "You're the one who got that asshat to screw off." Renjun huffed. "He ruined our night," Kicking a stray pebble on the side of the road, the two played a game of makeshift football under the flickering street light.

"I know somewhere nice we can go," Chenle kicks the stone down the drain and Renjun complains about how he was almost gonna win, to which he rolled his eyes. "Let's go," He hooks his arm around Renjun's, dragging him to the trees across the street. "Where are we going?" "You'll see."

He pulls Renjun into an alleyway, and the pair sat against the dirty brick wall. They sat in silence for a while, until Renjun couldn't help it. He had to know. "Chenle?" "Hm?" With the other boy's attention focused on him and only him, he felt himself clam up. "Do... do you like me?"

He heard his companion chuckle. "Of course I do, ge. You're my best friend." Renjun knew Chenle was a bit of a blockhead but this had to be too much, no? He tried again: "Back in the bar, when I said we were dating..." He trailed off, cheeks already burning in embarrassment. "I didn't make you uncomfortable, right?" Sober him would have left it in the past, but he was drunk right now and the feeling caught in his stomach wouldn't go away till he made sure Chenle was okay.

He looked at the boy, whose cheeks were now as red as the nearby fire hydrant. Renjun's heart almost melted.

"C-Chenle, when I said that, what I really meant is...."

"I like you." Renjun mumbled, eyes fleeting anywhere but to that of the boy's sitting next to him. "A lot. I know you just got out of a relationship and this is selfish of me to say but I said it anyway and it's okay if you hate me, wait no, that's not-"

"Renjun."

Chenle grabbed Renjun's hand and tugged it towards him, forcing the older to face him. "Look at me." And so Renjun did, raising his eyes to meet the other's gaze. "This may be sudden to you, but don't worry; it took me quite a while to confess my feelings too. I've had them for about three years now." He chuckled nervously, playing with the ends of his hair.

"You....you have? B-but what about Jisung?" Renjun was flabbergasted, eyes blown wide open. "Jisung was a nice kid so I wanted to give him a chance, but the reason why we broke up was because of you- Well, because I like you, that is." Renjun felt his breath hitch in his throat, he still felt like he was dreaming. "I really thought I could get over my silly crush on you if I got feelings for Jisung instead, but it never worked. You were too perfect in my eyes," Chenle continued, squeezing Renjun's hand lightly.

The street lights flickered on and off as cars whizzed past them on the road, occasionally a person would pass by, however none of that seemed to matter to the two boys sitting together in the dark alley.

"Do we... Do we kiss now..?" Renjun bit his lip, bringing his free hand up to cup Chenle's face, to which Chenle laughed, pulling Renjun in close in response. "Yes." 

They both stared into each others eyes as their lips met under the street light. Renjun felt giddy from the moment their lips met, he couldn't contain himself. He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, keeping their lips together while he deepened the kiss. It took awhile for them to pull apart and catch their breath. "Renjun?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing. This isn't pressuring, nope. Not at all."

Chenle smacked Renjun's shoulder and let out a cackle, Renjun crying out. "Ow!"

Once the atmosphere calmed down, Chenle turned to Renjun, pressing his forehead against his. "Will you go out with me?" Chenle asked, and Renjun's jaw went slack, taken aback by the sudden question.

"I....of course."

Chenle's face lightened up instantly, Renjun couldn't help but smile at the moment. He dives in for another kiss, and as they pulled apart, Renjun let out a soft laugh. "I have one condition though." "What's that?"

"When can we go out on a proper date?" He pushed away a stray strand of hair out of his vision, leaning forward to nudge his nose against Chenle's cheek. The other boy remained silent for a few moments. "Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"..."

"Oh my god."

**Author's Note:**

> I downloaded this app called AI Dungeon and I think I'm finally going to be able to finish the WIPs I have in my drafts, this being the first one! I'm also getting better at tagging :D


End file.
